


Carry on, Lance

by Albiburr (orphan_account)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Albiburr
Summary: Lance Mclain is the worst chosen one who's ever been.That's what is nemesis, Keith, says. He may be an evil vampire, and a complete idiot, but he is probably right.Lance doesn't think he belongs in the world of magic. His wand doesn't respond to him, and when it does, he explodes with power and rage. His mentor is ignoring him, his girlfriends broke up with him, and a supervillan with Lance's face is destroying magic. Keith would love to throw this all in his face - if he were here.The worst thing, it's their last year at the Watford School of Magicks, and Lance's enemy can't even be bothered to show up!





	Carry on, Lance

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with Carry On! I am already waiting for Wayward Son, the sequel!  
> Also, happy pride month!

Just to be clear, this work is inspired and based on the novel Carry On, by Rainbow Rowell. I thought the voltron characters would fit into this fictional universe nicely, and decided to write them into it. I hope this series takes off, and that I enjoy writing it!


End file.
